


Ice Lights

by DeerComets



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Futuristic Ice Skating!, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerComets/pseuds/DeerComets
Summary: Asami and Korra try out Asami's newly invented ice skates





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Waves by Luna Shadows
> 
> First sentence prompts by BetterPrompts on Tumblr. I havnt written in a very long time so I am out of practice.

The artificial sun hung low, burned hot, and emitted a piercing hum. Even though it was kept on for most of the day, the ice of the skating rinks remained frozen solid. The rinks were spaced out in the complex and ran for miles and miles, so far that Asami couldn't see the other end of the ginormous building from her spot on the bleachers. Her and Korra had rented out one of the many rinks for the night, and were waiting for the sun to set back into its compartment and for the moon to be released.

Asami tied the laces of her skates around her ankles, the Future Industries logo shining brightly on the black sides. Red lights blinked on the blades she inserted, and she turned to her girlfriend next to her who wore a similar pair of skates that blinked a deep blue.

"I can't wait to test these out!" Korra wiggled her feet back and forth. "It's gonna look so cool." Korra stood and locked her hands together behind her back, her spine offering a satisfying pop.

"Well, we'll be the first people to do so before they hit the market. Hopefully Bolin and Varrick's wacky idea pays off. I haven't really been able to see them in action." Asami stood from her seat on the bleachers and made her way over to the entrance to the ice, pulling at her black leggings where they bunched at her knees. The air around them turned a tint of orange as the artificial sun began to set.

Korra followed behind her, rolling two pairs of wireless earbuds in her hands. "Do you want to do our usual?"

At Asami's nod, Korra turned the other woman's face toward hers with one hand and used the other to slowly place the little speakers in her ears. A small chill ran up Asami's spine and she closed her eyes for a brief moment listening to the beginnings of the song that played. When she opened them again, Korra was already out on the rink, skating slow laps around the perimeter.

Asami slowly stepped out on the ice on a down beat of the song, stepping in time to gather her bearings around the rhythm. "When it starts over, just click your heels together and the skates will turn on!" Asami called to Korra as she was making her way around the bend toward Asami's position.

As the song was finishing up its first play through, the moon had completely risen and the rinks had gone almost dark. The two stood a good lengths away from each other on the ice, facing the other side of the rink. As soon as the music faded and was beginning the second play through, they clicked their heels together in tandem. They took off forward and the lights from their skates trailed behind, leaving their own colored streaks in their wake. They mirrored the others movement like they had done so many times before; when Asami jumped in the air for a spin, Korra was doing the same on the opposite side. The lights followed them in the dark, creating magnificent spirals where the girls had done pirouettes in the air.

Asami glanced in Korra’s direction, whose face was focused ahead of her, not looking back at the light show that was left behind. When they met at the bend in the rink they switched sides, making a crisscrossing wave behind them.

The soft lights reflected off of the ice and into the atmosphere around them. As they passed, Korra's focused set features turned to one of delight as she finally noticed the trail of deep blue and red lights behind them that their skates had made in the air. “This is so cool! I can’t believe you built these!” She shouted over the music in their ears and pumped her arms in the air, abandoning their routine. She crossed the rink and weaved in and out of the trail Asami had left behind, the sections turning a light purple where they intersected.

Asami blushed deeply at the praise and came to a stop, watching as Korra disturbed a spiral her own lights had made in the air. A warm feeling burst from her chest and spread through her body as Korra leapt as high as she could, a small spiral forming where she was, and landed in front of her. She grabbed Asami's wrists in both of her hands, and led them down them down the rink as the song ended, spinning the two of them slowly. 

"I'm glad I got spend the night with you Asami." Korra whispered as the song faded in their ears.

She smiled, watching the lights around their ankles shimmer from where they had intertwined. "Me, too."


End file.
